Villains (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
Main Villains *Unicron - Planet (main villain) ** The Fallen - Cybertronian aircraft *Decepticon Empire **Megatron → Galvatron - Cybertronian Interstellar Jet → Cybertronian tank (Leader) **General Grievous - Starfighter (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ***R3-S6 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ***MagnaGuards - Starfighters (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ** Starscream - F-22 Raptor ** Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ***Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone ** Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle **Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV ***Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion ***Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV ** Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite ***Ravage - One-eyed mechanical cat **Sideways - Audi R8 **Constructicons / Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader *** Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator *** Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane *** Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **Scalpel - Microscope ** Boron - Stag Beetle **Serpentra - Chinese Dragon ***Ectomorphicons **** Hornitor → Ivan-Hornitor - Hornet → Ivan Ooze **** Scorpitron - Scorpion ***Chaoticons ***ED-209 - Attack tank ***Ejector - Toaster ***Dispensor - Can dispenser ***Hook - Mobile Crane **Demonicons ***Dirt Boss - Forklift truck ***Ransack - Biplane ***Dead End - Car ***Reverb - Motorcycle **D-Pretenders ***Pretender Alice - Pretender- Robot to human **Reformed Decepticons ***Octane the traitor Decepticon - Jumbo Jet/ Oil Tanker **Human Villains *Thanos & Lady Chaos *Galactic Empire Remnants **Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) ***Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) ***Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) ****Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ***Tao (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) **Boba Fett (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) ***Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) **Dr. Raygar (Ewoks) **Imperial Units ***Stormtroopers ***Snowtroopers ***Sandtroopers ***Seatroopers ***Shock Troopers ***Scout Troopers ***Imperial Engineers ***Imperial Officers ***Dark Troopers ***Imperial Blaze Troopers ***Imperial Freeze Troopers ***Blade Troopers ***Imperial Pilots ***Imperial Marines *Lokar (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) **[[Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space)|Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space)]] **Foot Soldiers ***(Z-)Putty Patrollers ***Oozemen ***Tengu Warriors ***Cogs ***Putra Pods ***Piranhatrons ***Quantrons ***Orgs ***Rinshi ***Lava Lizards ***Grinders *Hellfire Club **Chernabog (Fantasia) (Leader) ***Restless Souls ***Daleks (Doctor Who) ***Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) ***Nero (Star Trek) **Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ***Diablo ***Pete ***Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ****Bigtime Beagle ****Burger Beagle ****Bouncer Beagle ****Baggy Beagle **The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ***Creeper ***Gwythaints ***Henchmen ***Cauldron-Born **The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) ***Magic Mirror (reformed) ***Demons ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches **Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) ***Iago (reformed) ***Thugs **Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ***Flotsam & Jetsam ***Illegal Whalers ***Speargunners **Captain Hook (Peter Pan) ***Mr. Smee ***Pirates **Hades (Hercules) ***Pain & Panic ***Cerberus ***Hydra ***Titans ****Rock ****Ice ****Lava ****Wind ***Cyclops **Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ***Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) ***Chessmen **Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ***Black Warriors **Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ***The Toon Patrol ****Smart Guy ****Greasy ****Psycho ****Wheezy ****Stupid ***Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) **Duloks (Ewoks) ***Dulok King Gorneesh ***Dulok Queen Urgah ***Prince Boogutt ***Boogutt's brother ***Boogutt's sister ***Dulok Shaman Umwak **Heartless *Organization XIII (Absent Silhouettes) **Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice ***Twilight Thorn **Xigbar the Freeshooter ***Sniper Nobodies **Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer ***Dragoon Nobodies **Vexen the Chilly Academic ***Sorcerer Nobodies **Lexaeus the Silent Hero ***Samurai Nobodies **Zexion the Cloaked Schemer ***Creeper Nobodies **Saïx the Luna Diviner ***Berserker Nobodies **Demyx the Melodious Nocturne ***Dancer Nobodies **Luxord the Gambler of Fate ***Gambler Nobodies **Marluxia the Graceful Assassin ***Assassin Nobodies **Larxene the Savage Nymph ***Stealer Nobodies **Nobodies ***Midnight Thorn ***Morning Thorn ***Ninja ***Dusk ***Dark ***Dawn *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) **Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) (spoiled brat) **Ringmaster (Dumbo) ***Pink Elephants ***Clown Bandits **Ronno (Bambi) ***Bully Deer **Professor Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music) **Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) ***Heffalumps (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) ***Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) **Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) **Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) **Bothel and Trud (Ewoks) **Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) ***Computer (The Brave Little Toaster) ****Elmo St. Peters ****Giant Magnet ****Plugsy ****Cutting-Edge Appliances *****Entertainment Computer *****Two-Faced Sewing Machine *****Egg Beater *****Boom Box *****Toaster Oven *****Telephone *****Food Processor *****Light Tree *****Vacuum Cleaner **Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) (uses Man's role, also his own) ***Joanna the Goanna ***Poachers ***Poaching Dogs (Bambi) **Vidia (Tinker Bell) ***Bats ***Sprinting Thistles **Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ***Mechanical Monsters ***Elemental Dragons **Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) **Mr. Sinister (X-Men) **Apocalypse (X-Men) **T-800 (Terminator series) **Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) **Lord Piccolo (Dragonball: Evolution) **Onigen (Blood: The Last Vampire) **Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) **Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) **Kilokhan (Super Human Samurai Syber Squad) **Captain Black (Captain Scarlet) **Titan (Stingray) **Leonard Saber (G-Force) **Masterspy (Supercar) **The Hood (Thunderbirds) **Zelda (Terrahawks) **Mon-Star (Silverhawks) **Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) **Skeletor (He-Man) **Mandarin (Iron Man) **Guards **Unbirths ***Amber ***Wheel Master Other Villains *Stromboli (Pinocchio) **Evil Puppets ***Puppet Soldiers ***Puppet Knights ***Puppet Kings *Coachman (Pinocchio) **Foulfellow & Gideon *Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) **King of Hearts **Card Soldiers *Tiger (Swiss Family Robinson) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) **Jasper & Horace **Black Knights *Kaa the Python (The Jungle Book) *Shere Khan the Tiger (The Jungle Book) *Prince John (Robin Hood) **Sir Hiss **Sheriff of Nottingham **Trigger & Nutsey (reformed) *Master Control Program (Tron) ** Criminal Program Commander Sark *** Rogues *** Outlaws *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) **Flying Monkeys *Nome King (Return to Oz) **Mombi ***Wheelers **Nomes *Jadru (Ewoks) **Silky *Horville (Ewoks) **Hut of Horrors ***Snake Eater ***Poob ***Bilbob the Mystic ***Bagpipe creature **White Tumblebunnies *Merlock (DuckTales) **Dijon the Thief *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **Benjamin **Electric Eels *Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) **Undertow **Cloak & Dagger *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) **LeFou **Peasant Flamers **Forkers ***Poor Old Farmers ***Rich Farmers **Swingers ***Lumberjacks ***Miners **Pluggers **Jocks *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) **Fife (reformed) *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) **Winifred Sanderson **Sarah Sanderson **Mary Sanderson *Scar (The Lion King) **Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ***Nuka ***Vitani (reformed) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed **Hyenas *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) **Percy (reformed) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) **Hans **Bandits *Sabor the Leopard (Tarzan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) **Captain Gantu (reformed) ***Reuben (Experiement 625) (reformed) **Leroy ***Leroy Clones *Shego, the Supreme One (Kim Possible) **Dr. Drakken **Lord Monkey Fist ***Monkey Ninjas **Duff Killigan → RoboDuff **Bonnie Rockwaller *Motor Ed *Professor Dementor *Lorwardians **Warhawk **Warmonga *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Dr. Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Goosey Loosey (reformed) *Aliens (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Melvin the Alien Dad (identified) **Tina the Alen Mom (identified) **Alien Cop (identified) Semi-Original Villains *Satan the Dark Lord of Hell Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts